pokemonpediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Divart/Cap2
Vamos juntos ♥ Las chicas "4EVER SWEET" están por llegar a la estación de trenes llamada "Schnellzug", y no esperaban encontrarse con alguien en el camino... Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ... cuz i feel... na-ra-ra... cuz i feel you... na-ra-ra ♪ Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Lucy, no me gusta la canción I Will Always Love You. Es muy cursi. Mejor interpretemos Ignorance o In The End? Archivo:Lucy.png: Lo siento Anny, pero ya has elegido muchas canciones. Ya es el turno de Bery. Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: cuz you love me... na-ra-ra... forever... ♪ Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: A ella ni le importa, ¡vamos! Archivo:Lucy.png: Recuerda que ella siempre se distrae cuando esta practicando. Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: and we can laugh... na-ra-ra... and we can see... ♪ Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: ¡Agh! Como quieras... Archivo:Lucy.png: ¡Ya veo la estación! Se ve grande. Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Y eso se ve mal. ¿Como pasamos a esos guardias? Somos menores de edad y no dejan viajar a menores. ¿Los golpeo? Archivo:Lucy.png: Tranquilas, lo tengo todo controlado. Los guardias parecían muy amables saludando a la gente que traía su identificación a la mano, pero al ver que Lucy se hacia la loca cambiaron de actitud muy rápidamente Archivo:Policía NB.png: Adonde y sin permiso, ¿qué quieren ustedes tres? Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ...cuz i feel ♪ Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: fingida Pasar y evitar cualquier problema, señor. Archivo:Lucy.png: Solo pasar señor, aquí tiene mi identificación. El guardia examina minuciosamente el papel Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: ¡Ya veo! Archivo:Machamp NB.png: ¿Ya ves qué? Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Ya veo porque te dieron el cargo. Archivo:Machamp NB.png Mas te vale que no estés tratando de insultar a un oficial. Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Por supuesto que no sarcasmo Archivo:Policía NB.png Estas algo bajita para tener 18 años. Archivo:Lucy.png: Bueno, hay gente que es así. Archivo:Policía NB.png gruñido Archivo:Lucy.png: ¿Podemos pasar? Archivo:Policía NB.png Está bien... Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Que amable sarcasmo Ya adentro de la estación Archivo:Lucy.png: suspiro Funciono. Trata de ser más discreta Anny Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Que importa, esos guardias eran unos tarados. Archivo:Lucy.png: ¡Shhhh! ¡Anny! Podrían oírte. Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: cuz i feel... na-ra-ra ♪ ¡Bueno! Creo que ya la aprendí. No fue tan difícil. Un chico aparece y se les acerca de una manera muy brusa Archivo:Koon NB.png: ¡Por favor, no digan nada! Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: ¡¿PERO QUÉ...?! Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png ¡Ahí vienen! Archivo:Policía NB.png: a el chico y su amigo por el cuello ¡Al fin los atrape! Archivo:Koon NB.png: ¡No, usted no entiende! Vengo con ellas. Archivo:Policía NB.png: ¿Es cierto eso? Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: malvada Déjeme decirle que no... Archivo:Lucy.png: ¡No hay ningún problema! El viene con nosotras. Archivo:Koon NB.png: ¡Gracias!... ¡es decir! ¡Si, vengo con ustedes! ¿Lo ve? Archivo:Policía NB.png gruñido Muy bien, espero que no hallan más problemas con ustedes van Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: saca la lengua Tontos. Y tú Lucy, ¿por qué los defiendes? Archivo:Lucy.png: Necesitaban ayuda. Si nosotras la necesitáramos nos hubieran ayudado. Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ríe dulcemente Creo que hay otro motivo... Archivo:Lucy.png: ¡! Archivo:Koon NB.png: ¡Muchas gracias de todos modos! da un beso en la mejilla ¡Adiós! Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png: ¡Adiós! lanza un beso a Anny y le guiña el ojo Se van Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: escalofríos ¡Ugh! ¡Que asco! Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: Creo que Lucy piensa diferente. Archivo:Lucy.png: sonroja Vamos al tren... Las tres entran al tren y se disponen a seguir a Ciudad Tanz. Archivo:Lucy.png: ¡Vamos Bery! No sé de que hablas Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: Pienso que si sabes. Archivo:Lucy.png: ¡No! No lo sé... Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¡Del chico! Archivo:Lucy.png: Bueno... era lindo... Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: ¡Ugh que asco! ¿Viste como me miro ese ratón? Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¡Anny, tu también! Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: ¿Yo? ¡Jamás! ¡Ugh! Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: risa ¿Y donde nos sentamos? Archivo:Lucy.png: Aquí es, en el 16... ¡Pero que! Adentro de su cabina están los mismos dos que se encontraron en la entrada Archivo:Lucy.png: ¡TÚ! Archivo:Koon NB.png: ¿Yo? Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png: ¡Ella! Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: ¡Ugh, él! Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¡Ustedes! Archivo:Koon NB.png: ¿Nosotros? Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¡Que coincidencia! Creo que pasaremos el viaje juntos. sonríe Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: ¿Qué coincidencia? ¡No! ¡QUE HORROR! Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png Mi día de suerte a Anny Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: retira Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¿Adonde vas? Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: A vomitar va Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: Es un poco exagerada. El tren arranca y los cuatro están sentados en el vagón, en silencio. Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: Creo que no sabemos sus nombres. Archivo:Koon NB.png: ¡Oh cierto! Yo soy CiRoX y él es Aqu. Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¡Un placer! Ella es... Archivo:Lucy.png: ¡Hola soy Lucy! Encantada sonríe Archivo:Koon NB.png: sonríe Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: Amm... yo soy Bery y la chica que se fue... Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Soy Anny y no es un gusto Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png: Para mi sí guiñe el ojo Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: sale Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¿Y ahora que? Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Volveré a vomitar va Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¿Y adonde se dirigen? Archivo:Koon NB.png: Paramos en la primera estación que sería... Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png: Pueblo Klein. Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: Es decir, no tienen rumbo fijo Archivo:Koon NB.png: Bueno, buscamos a dos personas en especial pero no sabes donde están así que... Archivo:Lucy.png: Vamos juntos Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: ¿Qué? Archivo:Koon NB.png: ¿Qué? Archivo:Lucy.png: ¿Qué? Archivo:Koon NB.png: No estoy seguro... Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png: No es mala idea CiRoX, buscar en grupo es más útil. Además, ellas parecen ser Divarts. Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Lo somos. Ya llegamos al Pueblo Klein, ¿ustedes se bajan ahí? Archivo:Mijumaru NB.png: ¿CiRoX? Archivo:Lucy.png: ¿Si? Archivo:Koon NB.png: No, nos bajamos en... ¿dónde? Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: Ciudad Tanz. Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: Ah... espera, ¡¿qué?! Archivo:Meloetta NB.png: E irán con nosotras. ¡Bienvenidos! Archivo:Meloetta forma alterna NB.png: ¡No puede ser! Archivo:Lucy.png: Gracias, CiRoX. Archivo:Koon NB.png: Dime Ciro Archivo:Lucy.png: Muy bien sonroja De ahora en adelante CiRoX y Aqu viajaran junto el equipo 4EVER SWEET y no serán los únicos que se unirán en el camino. Continuara ♥ Comentarios *Jejeje, se pone cada vez más guay,sigue así y serás una gran novelista :D Categoría:Pokénovelas